


백색소음 white noise

by fuyuki_peridot



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, i love this song so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuyuki_peridot/pseuds/fuyuki_peridot
Summary: Even if he can't see him, he can feel him. He can hear him.





	백색소음 white noise

The sound of the small waves gently lapping up on the soft sand beneath his feet in the early morning is nothing but white noise to him. Even the haze of mist that clings to his milky-white skin does not faze him as he gazes out across the infinitely vast ocean, as if, by doing so, he could find the love he took for granted, could see that priceless smile again.

But, he thinks in a detached way, bundled up in that shiny pink and white jacket, a present from love itself- neither the physical nor emotional distance between them matter. Not at all. Because no matter where Jongdae is, no matter whether he is returning these thoughts or not, Minseok hopes that he is happy. And standing in the white fog, even though his feelings may not be returned, he sincerely wishes this.

A gentle breeze swirls the mist around him. With it comes the coolness of the breaking dawn, and the salty scent of the uncaring ocean, and the sound of Jongdae's shallow breath from somewhere in the vast and empty world. It's not enough. "Somebody loves you, so please know this," Minseok whispers as the wind changes direction, going back to where it came from, taking his message back with it.

And he carries on like this, half in a daze, always wondering about Jongdae, missing him in a numb and detached way, wishing for his wellbeing in every single one of his waking moments and even in his dreamless sleep. Constantly, he feels or imagines, it doesn't really matter, that wonderfully warm presence hovering about him, gentle and almost imperceptible, and when even this, too, fades, and Minseok cannot picture that smile that he once remembered so fondly, he continues to wonder.

The last time he will ever stand on that beach, it is foggy again, and he stands in the haze once more, unfazed by the waves and weather like the many other times he has stood there. He closes his eyes, and feels the same, gentle breeze, and this time, it carries back all the noise in the vast and empty world with it. Most of it is nothing but white noise to him.

But among all the noise in the world, he hears the small sound of Jongdae's laughter, and he smiles. "That's all I need to know that you are doing well," he tells the breeze as it turns back once again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so white noise is the song that hits me THE hardest and everytime i listen to it, i become an emotional Mess. it is a very important song to me. but for me, i can't place or describe what makes it so sad.  
> so this drabble is just a vent to try and get some of that sadness off my chest. i hope it conveys the emotion and sadness to you the way white noise does to me.


End file.
